


If This Feeling Flows Both Ways

by obsessedsophie



Series: Phan Oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, like seriously, literally so fluffy you'll vomit, reunited, so much fluff like omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedsophie/pseuds/obsessedsophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would really love if there was or is a fic where Dan goes on holiday and comes back early as a surprise and Phil gets really happy and sort of accidentally kisses Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Feeling Flows Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy, you'll vomit.  
> Not beta'd so blame me for any mistakes (also if you could kindly tell me if there are some so that I can fix them, thanks) ;P

Phil was bored. Really bored. Mind-numbingly bored. He could always just go to sleep since it was around 1 am but for some reason he just couldn't relax without the constant shuffling or footsteps coming from Dan's room. He had survived for the last three weeks but Dan was going to come home tonight and Phil had already anticipated that so there was just no way for him to go to sleep before Dan was home.

Of course they had skyped over the last weeks but it just didn't make up for the real thing. Phil felt like 2009 all over again. But what he disliked most was the fact that he hadn't been able to come along with Dan. He had been sick and only recovered about a week ago, missing Dan more than ever. The tone of their messages had changed too, many 'I miss you's and heart emojis of which Phil was pretty sure that they weren't even ironic. Whenever Dan sent a message like that, Phil felt his heart beat faster and his cheeks blushing, his mouth smiling and his mind only being able to form three letters: D-A-N. 

He had been in love with Dan from the beginning. He had crushed on the younger boy ever since they had started messaging but when Dan had visited him, Phil knew it was more than just a crush. But he never said anything in fear of pressuring Dan into something he didn't want. He was years younger than him after all. And although Phil did catch Dan looking at him quite often, he never said anything. Their friendship was special and he didn't want to destroy it.  
Just when Phil was yawning, his phone lit up with a reminder.

 ** _Dan's coming home <3_** \- _in 30 minutes_

He knew that they had agreed on Dan taking a cab home since his flight was supposed to land at 1:30 am but before he could really think about it, Phil had already gotten up, slipped in his favourite shoes, thrown over his red jacket, gotten his wallet, phone and keys and left the house. The cold night air hit his face sharply but he didn't care, walking faster as his steps resounded through the night.

Phil reached the airport at 1:20, almost buzzing with excitement. Stepping through the glass doors, he looked around. He loved airports. They were a staging area of emotions and people and feelings. There were families saying goodbye to their father who was leaving for a business trip, groups of teenagers excited to go on a vacation together, pairs reunited with hugs and kisses.

The nearer Phil came to the arrival gates, the more happy emotional scenes he could witness. A girl with a huge suitcase running towards a man who was probably her father and who embraced her like he would never let her go again. A guy running towards a little boy, lifting him up in the air while laughing and smiling. A woman running towards another one, greeting her with a longing kiss, oblivious to the world around her.

All this made Phil's heart ache for Dan even more so that by the time he noticed that Dan's plane had already arrived and he should come out of the door any minute now, he almost skipped towards the gate. He looked through the glass doors, searching for a familiar tall figure with brown hair. He wondered what Dan would be wearing. Would it be the black horn hoodie? That one was especially fluffy when they hugged. There were many people on the other side of the door, families and business men and asian guys and indian girls but no pale, british boy.

Phil anxiously looked at the huge clock on the wall of the airport, but when he looked back to the door, his heart skipped a beat. There he was, striding towards the door, clothed in all black with a big blue suitcase next to him. Dan didn't seem to have noticed Phil yet, but Phil's heart was beating faster by the second. And when the doors opened to reveal a slightly tired looking, but very real Dan, he couldn't help himself. Phil ran towards him, embracing the younger boy with a bear hug that almost knocked both of them over.

Dan was slightly startled at first, but when the older boy clung onto him for dear life, his face in the crook of Dan's neck, Dan hugged back. Phil breathed in the familiar scent of Dan that had faded in Phil's memory over the last weeks. After a while, Phil let loose a little, but only to lean back a little and look up at Dan's face. When the familiar brown eyes sparkled at Phil and the cheeks were tinted slightly rosy, Phil couldn't help himself. The emotions brimmed over and he leaned forwards, capturing Dan's soft lips with his own, putting all the longing and craving into the kiss.

Startled, Dan pulled back with wide eyes, gaping at Phil. That's when he realized that no, Dan was not his boyfriend and yes, what he'd just done did exceed the limits of friendship. He quickly freed himself from Dan's grip on his arms and took a step back, breathing in the suddenly cold air.  
"I am so sorry, Dan, I-" he started, on the edge of tearing up. He just destroyed their whole friendship. How were they supposed to act like nothing had happened? How would he get over losing the most important person in his life?  
"Phil?" Dan interrupted quietly, eyes still wide in shock. But Phil couldn't meet his eyes, looking at the ground while stammering broken apologies. Dan silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. He then cupped Phil's chin and his eyes flickered down to his lips and back to the older boy's eyes, like asking for permission. Phil didn't say anything but he didn't pull back either and that was enough permission for Dan as he closed his eyes and leaned so close that Phil could feel his breath on his lips.

It was better than anything he had ever imagined, and the kiss hadn't even started. After what felt like an infinity, Dan finally kissed him with all the pent-up love and passion he had felt for years. Now that they had started, they couldn't stop themselves. Phil dug his hands into Dan's hair while pecking him on the lips over and over. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, pulling him as close as it could get. When they both had to stop for air, their cheeks were red and their smiles wide, their shared look saying more than words ever could.


End file.
